


Finally

by SapphireSeager



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSeager/pseuds/SapphireSeager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short smutty oneshot AU, Cullen children consist of: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. Pairings are Edward/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Alice/Emmett No Rosalie or Bella in this universe. Alice has known that Emmett is her mate for a few months but has been waiting for Emmett to make his move . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Alice POV

As I approached the house after a night out hunting I began to hear loud moaning coming from multiple rooms, great, I thought, not only are my horny brothers at it again, so are Carlisle and Esme. I rolled my eyes and longed for the day Emmett would finally make me his, once again drawing a blank as to why it had yet to happen.

I shook my head and continued up to the house, planning to make a quick dash to my bedroom while hopefully hearing as little sex noises as possible from my family. I could hear Emmett playing video games loudly in the living room, no doubt also trying to ignore the moans coming from around the house. There were certainly times when vampire hearing was a pain in the butt, and this was one of those times. 

I felt Emmett’s eyes flicker to me as I ran through the house and up the stairs and heard him sigh slightly before resuming his video game play. I raised my eyebrows at this attention, however small and momentary; I was really beginning to lose my mind waiting for Emmett. The vision I had had of us together had happened almost six months ago and I felt like I was no closer to it coming true now than I was then. I had asked Edward about it countless times when the two of us were alone and he always refused to give me any indication of Emmett’s thoughts but insisted that I wait for him to make the first move so as not to emasculate him. 

I trusted my brother so I had of course listened to his advice but lately it was getting harder for me to convince myself that waiting for him to make the first move was really the right choice. Once I closed my bedroom door, I quickly threw off my clothes and turned up my stereo before getting into the shower to rinse off what little dirt I had picked up hunting. Even with the sound of the music and running water in the bathroom it wasn’t enough to drown out the panting and moaning coming from Carlisle and Esme upstairs and Edward and Jasper next door. I could feel the lust and desire radiating from Edward & Jasper’s room, obviously Jazz was using his talent to drive his mate crazy and I couldn’t help but feel a wave of anger and jealousy that I wasn’t able to fulfill my own desires with my mate.

Emmett POV

I heard Alice turn up her stereo before hopping into the shower and the thought of her perfect tiny body all wet and glistening had me hardening in my pants. I had been having increasingly sexual thoughts about Alice lately and I wasn’t really sure what to do about those feelings. After continually dying multiple times in my video game I came to the conclusion that I was unable to focus on playing and shut down the system. I closed my eyes and stretched out on the couch, sighing deeply. Shutting off my Playstation had caused the loud sexual sounds coming from all around our house to become even louder and I checked the clock to see if I had enough time to go hunting before school. It was only 5:00 AM so I could easily go catch a small snack to kill time and come back before we had to leave. 

I jumped up off the couch and made a beeline for my bedroom to grab my shoes, not that I needed them of course but if I got mud all over my feet I could easily slip off the shoes before coming back inside, saving me from Esme’s disapproving look I had experienced many times when I trekked dirt and leaves into the house. I slipped my shoes on quickly and turned to head out when I heard moaning coming from a different room than I had expected; Alice’s. I stopped dead and turned to listen more carefully. She was defiantly moaning in pleasure in the shower and I found myself frozen, unable to move away from her door.

She sounded like a little goddess, gasping and crying out over and over. I felt my body move of its own volition until I was snugly pressed against Alice’s bedroom door in attempt to hear her better. I debated with myself over and over wondering if I could get away with sneaking in for a peak at the beautiful pixie while she whimpered in the shower with pleasure. I took a deep breath as my other head got the better of me and I began to open her door. As quickly and quietly as I could I tucked myself into her bedroom and closed the door softly behind me. The air was saturated with Alice’s intoxicating scent even though she was still another room away. 

I took as much air as I could into my nostrils, feeling my self control weaken by the second. I inched to the bathroom and even through the fogged glass was able to get a perfect view of Alice with her leg propped up on the wall and one hand buried within herself. The sight of the most erotic thing I had ever seen caused my erection to become painfully hard and I shook my head, turning to leave with the intent on getting far into the forest before I took matters into my own hands in search of my own release. As I wrapped my hand around her door handle Alice screamed out from the shower, “Emmett!” and if my heart were still able to beat, it would’ve stopped dead right then. I had been caught. Then Alice cried out again, “Yes Emmett, yes!” and my mind made the connection. I had not been caught at all; Alice was pleasuring herself to thoughts of me! 

As soon as I was aware of what was really going on I turned back towards the bathroom and decided to make my move. I had to know if she really wanted me as badly as I wanted her. Even if she screamed and ordered me out once I had made my presence known, I didn’t care. I had to know if she could be mine, and now seemed like as good a time as any to get the answer. I boldly walked into her bathroom, no longer caring about being discreet. Her eyes fluttered open and she fell back against the shower wall when she saw me, looking shocked and embarrassed. “E-Emmett, I-I uhh” she stuttered and I smirked back at her. 

“Wouldn’t it be better to have the real thing baby?” I asked as I open the shower door and stepped inside, clothes and all. Her eyes widened more and darted around my face searching for some sort of explanation as to what was going on. I reached up to stroke her cheek and let my hand continue down her perfect little body, tracing her curves. Her eyes glazed over and I recognized the blank stare that came over her whenever she had a vision, more than likely she was seeing my intentions. Within a few seconds her focus returned and she gave me a sly grin before tackling me straight out of the shower and down onto the floor. I was vaguely aware of the shower door being knocked off its hinges and cracking loudly as we tumbled to the ground; me in soaking wet clothes and Alice naked on top of me. We attacked each other fiercely, our passion seeming to ignite from within us. Alice proceeded to shred my clothes off in an effort to bring our bodies closer and I growled lightly at her eagerness. She sat up, giving me a glorious view of her flawless round breasts and smiled down at me. 

Alice POV

I was barely aware of my own quick movements; I had caught a vision of Emmett and I going at it on my bathroom floor and attacked him immediately. The only thought in my mind was Finally! Emmett was naked under me in seconds and I was about to slide down onto him when he picked me up suddenly and switched our roles, him on top of me now. 

He grinned at me for half a second before lining himself up and sliding into me in one swift harsh motion. I was overwhelmed with relief as soon as he lay completely in me, my whole body shivered and tensed at the feeling. He wrapped his arms around my small body as he began stroking in and out of me at a slow but very powerful pace. His thrusts into me seemed to drive deeper and deeper into my core with each plunge of his hot cock. I had hardly noticed my moans had been growing increasingly louder until my first orgasm hit me unexpectedly and I screamed out Emmett’s name. 

Emmett drew in a sharp breath when he felt my walls clench around him in ecstasy and I felt his grip around me tighten further, “Fuck Alice, you feel so good baby” he groaned out before lowering his mouth to meet mine. We kissed heatedly and I felt Emmett’s pace quicken above me. He released my mouth and trailed his soft lips down my chin to my neck where he licked and nipped gently at the sensitive spot. I dug my nails into his strong shoulders and growled out, “Emmett, yes!” causing him to bite down much harder and increase his pace further. I was vaguely aware of a cracking noise and easily identified it as the tile floor beneath us, but found that I absolutely did not care; I didn’t care if we wreaked the whole house, I was feeling the most intense pleasure of my existence and nothing else mattered.

Emmett kissed my neck one last time before coming back up to capture his lips with mine. I kissed him hungrily as I caught a vision of his next move. He sat up and pulled my legs to wrap firmly around his waist. I grabbed one of his hands and pulled it down to rest on my breast, then covered it with my own hand and squeezed. His moves stuttered for a moment as my boldness surprised him and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before his orgasm consumed him. “Alice” he gasped out as he stroked my thigh with his free hand, “Come with me baby” he whispered. I inhaled sharply as I felt him began to pulse in me, “NOW!” he growled out fiercely and I was lost with him instantly. I screamed out his name over and over as he slammed our bodies together roughly. He ground his hips deeper into me still as we rode out our climax, shuddering and gasping. 

Emmett POV

I kissed Alice one last time before pulling out of her. “Alice I-“ I began a sentence but my voice caught in my throat as I realized that this might not have meant the same thing to her as it had to me. What if she was just looking to relieve her sexual frustrations? I had intended to tell her that I loved her but now I wasn’t so sure that was a good idea. Her nose wrinkled when I stopped talking and the blank stare came over her eyes. Shit, I wonder what she’s seeing I thought nervously. Her eyes refocused to mine in less than two seconds and she sat up to throw her arms around me. She leaned in until our lips were barely touching and whispered, “I love you too Emmett” before kissing me tenderly. 

I was overcome by joy and kissed her back with all I had. Suddenly a door slammed out in the hallway; Edward & Jasper’s room. I heard slight laughter coming from my brothers as they walked by Alice’s bedroom door, “Finally!” Jasper called loudly, causing me to growl lowly in their direction. Edward and Jasper laughed and even Alice giggled in my arms, I rolled my eyes then snuggled back into Alice’s sweet little body; finally where I belong.


End file.
